Dummy
by SparklingFlames
Summary: Lily finally agrees to James, but she's no one's dummy.


**Songfic based on 'Dummy' by Emma Roberts. Please, please PLEASE review. I just want to know how it is.**

**Anyway, I have a ton of other songfics if that's what you like. Also, if you have any songs you want a fic based on, let me know, (even if its not L/J)**

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting in the grass, reading her muggle book, _The Wizard Of Oz_, when she noticed a shadow on her. She looked up, and saw the last person she wanted to see. 

"What do you want, Potter?" She sighed.

"Go out with me."

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up so she was eye-to-eye with him-- or atleast as close as she could get.

"How many times must you ask me that before you realize that I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy in the world!" She screamed, turned around and began to walk away. James ran ahead and stood in front of her.

"Once more?" He asked, innocently.

"Go away!"

"Come on, Lily, just give me a chance. If you regret it, I swear, I'll never ask you again." He begged.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Never, _ever_ again? You promise?" James nodded, hopefully.

She looked down at the ground for a while. "Fine," She whispered.

_**I couldn't catch a ride, I tried, so I was walking  
**__**Started raining when you called to tell me  
**__**You were flaking out again  
**__**I only had a buck, not enough to get a latte  
**__**So I sat down at a table and I thought about you instead  
**__**I**__**'d have to be a fool to believe every word you said.**_

James grinned, "What was that?"

"Fine." Lily repeated.

"Fine, what?" He asked, chuckling.

"I'll go out with you." She sighed.

"No, I don't want you doing me any favours. Don't go out with me unless you really want to."

Lily glared at him as if she was about to murder him, "I want to go out with you," She whispered, once more.

"I can't hear you."

"I want to go out with you." She replied, slightly louder.

"What?"

"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" She screamed, annoyed, so loud that everyone around them began to stare. James chuckled.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out" He grinned, leaning his back on the tree behind him. Lily glared at him again.

"Oh, you must think your so smart." James nodded, confidently.

"I hate you, I really do."

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, on Saturday at 7," He said, ignoring her comment.

She gave him one last glare before turning around and stomping away angrily

_**And I don't want to be your dummy  
**__**I cut the strings and I'm free, hunny  
**__**I don't want your fast-life, or your money, or your time  
**__**So stuck on yourself, it's funny**__**Hanging with you feels so crummy  
**__**So I don't wanna be your dummy  
**__**Da-Dummy, Da-dummy**_

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James sat in the boys dormitory Saturday afternoon. James had just explained what happened, and his friends were staring at him, all with shocked expressions.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked, "Now you can't ask her after this, anymore."

"I'll make her like it." James said, confidently.

"And after that?" Remus asked, curiously.

"I'll ask her out again, and she'll say yes."

"Wait," Sirius started, "Your going to go out with her after this?"

James nodded and stood up.

"That's insane."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Well, Peter, not that you would know this, you're supposed to go out with a girl, get into her pants and move on."

"Not Lily." James said, angrily, "She's different."

"You're insane, Prongs."

James rolled his eyes and stood up, begining to get ready.

_**We were walking through the mall  
**__**With all the carbon copies  
**__**Your showing off, screaming on your cell phone  
**__**I wonder why I didn't see it then  
**__**You spend hours and hours trying to make your hair look sloppy  
**__**You spend hundreds of dollars on a t-shirt that you weare  
**__**For the week it's "in"  
**__**Now that we're apart, I wonder if you miss a thing**_

Lily walked into the Three Broomsticks at 7:03, Saturday night.

_'What did I get myself into?' _she thought to herself, as she took off her jacket and looked around the room.

Seeing that he wasn't there yet, she sat down at an empty booth in the back.

She checked her watch every couple of minutes, and by 7:25 she began wondering where he was.

_'If he's not here in 15 minutes, I'm out of here,'_ She thought angrily to herself.

_**And I don't wanna be your dummy  
**__**I cut the strings and I'm free, hunny  
**__**I don't want your fast-life, or your money, or your time  
**__**So stuck on yourself, it's funny  
**__**Hanging with you feels so crummy  
**__**So I don't wanna be your dummy  
**__**Da-dummy, da-dummy**_

Lily looked at her watch one last time.Seeing that it was 7:39, she stood up, angry that not only had she agreed to come,

but he actually stood her up. She walked to the door, put on her jacket, and left. She tried to hold back the tears as she walked down the road, wondering how she let him make such a fool out of her.

_**And if your asking, then the last thing  
**__**I wanna be is a puppet on a string  
**__**Your unbelievable -- it's inconceivable  
**__**If you think I'd let you make a fool of me**_

Unkown to Lily, just an hour ago, Jame was walking down the street on the way to the Three Broomsticks. He kicked a stone in front of him, nervous about what he'd do, how it'd go, what he'd say to make her want to go out with him, when he saw a figure apear in front of him.

"Potter," Serverus spat.

"What the hell do you want, Snevillius?" James

"Your going out with Lily."

James chuckled, "point?"

"She's mine." He yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" Serverus shouted, watching as James froze and fell to the ground.

_**And I don't wanna be your dummy  
**__**I cut the strings and I'm free, hunn  
y**__**I don't want your fast-life, or your money, or your time  
**__**So stuck on yourself, it's funny  
**__**Hanging with you feels so crummy  
**__**So I don't wanna be your dummy  
**__**This dummy's no dummy**_

An hour later, a third year was walking close to where James was. He spotted him and ran over. Pulling out his wand, he unfroze him.

James thanked him and ran down the road to the Three Broomsticks, hoping Lily would still be there. He opened the door, hopefully, and looked around the room. His stomach dropped when he realized she was no longer there. He looked down and sighed, and walked out the door, knowing that his one and only chance with the girl he was comepletely in love with was ruined.


End file.
